Batman Vol 1: Fear
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: Batman has done a good job at protecting Gotham City but when people start going crazy, he must stop the people responsible. Poison Ivy and Scarecrow. With the help of the Bat Family he must stop them before their true plan is executed.


Batman Vol. 1:

Fear

**Authors Note: This is set in my own universe called The Ultra-Verse because I'm not the biggest fan of the New 52. Hope you enjoy.**

**Characters:**

Batman: The New 52 suit.

Nightwing: The New 52 suit.

Red Hood: The New 52 suit.

Red Robin: The New 52 suit.

Batgirl: The New 52 suit.

Catwoman: The New 52 suit.

Poison Ivy: The New 52 suit.

Chapter 1:

9 Lives of Crazy

Author's POV:

The streets of Gotham where unusually quiet, the streets bare of all life. Batman watched the silent and empty streets with a sour expression. He didn't trust this quiet and empty night, something was wrong; something that he couldn't put his finger on.

He listened intently for any noise that could be related to any sort of crime or why the streets where bare and silent. Just as he was about to return to the Bat Cave, a shadow jumped from a rooftop onto another rooftop.

He pulled out his bat claw and fired it to the adjacent building. He kept using the bat claw to follow the shadow figure. Whoever this is, they were fast. After about jumping on six other rooftops the shadow figure stopped and opened an unlocked window of an apartment.

He already knew who the shadow figure was. He knew of only one person that could move the way they moved, with great acrobatic and feline movements, Catwoman. Of course she would be out to steal; no one is around, less chance of her getting caught. I guess she didn't expect me but she was wrong, way wrong.

Inside, Catwoman had her ear next to vault listening for the combination. She had thought that today would be a good night to steal since it was too quiet for the Batman to appear. She heard the little clicking sounds meaning the vault was open. She opened the vault door to a stack of bills. She quickly put at least $2,000 into the duffel bag she had.

After making sure that the vault was closed and there was no one outside, she made her way up to roof. As she made her way to the ledge she heard a gruff voice, a voice that made her knees weak.

"Drop the bag and go home," the voice said.

She slowly turned around to meet the face of the man that made her forget about everything else, Batman. A flirty smile appeared on her face as she gazed into his scowling one. She loved the scowl.

She grabbed the strap of the duffle bag and took off. Once on the ground she retracted the claws in her gloves, she wasn't about to do what he said just because she was attracted to him… really attracted.

"I should've known that you would be out here. You never take a night off, so why did I expect anything different? I guess that was my mistake, right?" Catwoman said getting into a fighting stance.

Batman didn't respond, he just stared at her. Not even bothering to get into a fighting stance since he knew he could handle her without much effort.

"Not very talkative tonight, are you? I guess I'll start the dance then." She jumped at him with her claws raised to scratch.

He easily dodged the attack by moving to the side. She landed on her hands and feet. She swiftly stood up and sent a punch his way. When he turned he was too late to see her fist coming his way.

Her fist connected with the side of his face and before he could recover she got on her hands and sent a kick, which connected with his face.

"It looks like you're off your game." She teased.

He regained his composure and sent a fake out punch which she blocked with easy but failed to block the other punch that was sent her way. She didn't feel too much force behind the punch, he was holding back as usual. She sent her knee up and it connected with his stomach. He let out a small breath but grabbed her wrist to stop her from punching him again.

He sent his knee up as well, leaving her without breath. She bent over while he still had a good grip on her wrist.

"Oh, I see you want it rough? I want it rough too." She said in an out of breath voice. She smiled as she slowly moved her body up against his, latex rubbing together. She could feel his grip loosen as her face got closer to his. A sexy smile spread on her face when his grip slacked completely and she maneuvered her hands out of his. Her hands went up to the side of his face, her clawed, gloved hands on his cowl.

Her red lips inching closer to his. She could feel his hot breath on her closed lips. She loved to play this game, distract him and then get away in some creative fashion.

He hated this game, he knew what she would do but he fell for it anyways. It was cat and mouse… well more like cat and bat. He closed the small gap separating them and their lips met. The kiss was like it always was passionate, lustful, and just plain good. His hands slid all the way down to her waist, pulling her closer.

Right as she was about to make some sort of creative escape a loud noise was heard from below. It was a scream, several screams.

"What the hell was that?" Catwoman asked as she looked around.

Without any sort of response he walked over to ledge and looked down into the street, where it wasn't empty anymore. There were four men running around screaming.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Catwoman asked as she joined him.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Batman said, finally giving her an answer.

She gave a small laugh, "Maybe they're high, and got ahold of a wrong batch." She said.

Batman studied them and saw a bracelet of vines and their bodies have chemicals that he recognized. It was the chemicals used in the Scarecrows fear gas. Something was way off.

"It looks like it has something to do with your dear friend Ivy." Batman pointed to the bracelets. She looked at their wrist and saw what he was referring to.

"I should have known Ivy would do this to four random men. Shall we go take a look?" Catwoman asked. As she turned to look at him she saw that he had already jumped off the ledge and was using his cape to glide down.

She gave a small smirk as she used her whip to jump down and land next to him. The men turned when they heard the thud of her landing. Their eyes were wide with fear.

"What the hell are you guys?!" One man yelled, pulling a small knife from his pocket.

"They told us it was your fault! That what is happening is your fault!" The second man yelled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

Batman quickly reached for a bat-a-rang and Catwoman gripped her whip tightly. This was turning ugly fast.

"Who else did this to them?" Catwoman asked nervously, still keeping her gaze on them.

"Scarecrow," Batman answered. The remaining two men pulled out a gun and another knife. They were sent to kill them, but why? And how did they know Catwoman would be with Batman? The feeling of something being off Batman felt, he was feeling it again. This was bad, very bad.

Unknown to the two of them, off in a ledge stood Poison Ivy and Scarecrow watching the mayhem they orchestrated.

"I guess you were right Scarecrow. He can never stay away from crime and where ever he is, she is too." Ivy said, smiling. She was working with Scarecrow only because she needed to not because she wanted to. If she wanted to destroy Gotham and get rid of the Batman, she was going to need help.

"Do I ever tell a lie, my dear?" Scarecrow said, trying to grab her hand which she moved.

"Just enjoy the show freak." Ivy responded, her gaze returning to the scene below.

It was time for Gotham to recognize its true queen. Poison Ivy was ready to take what rightfully belonged to her. It was her time to shine.

**So that is chapter 1, I know it kind of sucked but hopefully not too bad. Like I said before this is set in a completely different universe then DC's New 52. I'm writing this story because it will lead up to my Justice League story set in the same universe I'm writing. There will be different stories like Superman Vol.1: Breakdown, Wonder Woman Vol.1: Supreme, Green Lantern Vol.1: Home Front, Flash Vol.1: Speed Zone, Aquaman Vol.1: Seven Seas, Hawkman Vol.1: War Zone, Zatanna Vol.1: War of the Mystics, Green Arrow and Black Canary Vol.1: Agents, and Justice League Vol.1: Omega. So I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
